


I'm mated to who?

by MysticalPatrickStump



Category: Sherlock (TV), Smosh
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Mates, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalPatrickStump/pseuds/MysticalPatrickStump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When y/n moves to London from Los Angeles, the last thing she expects to find there are her two mates. But wait, they hurt her in the past? Oh hell no, she isn't giving them the pleasure of her acquaintance any time soon.. or is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm mated to who?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for y/n which technically the reader does.

I heard nothing but the sound of cars revving their engines as I departed from the taxi that had brought me here from the airport and the helpful taxi driver helped me bring my bags outside and put them on the pavement outside the place where I would be living hopefully for life - 221C Baker Street. 

I paid the taxi driver and as he left, I knocked on the door to the house that held my flat. An old lady opened the door and introduced herself as Mrs Hudson the landlady. I picked up my two small bags that held all my possessions in the world and followed her up to my flat which had a red front door. She opened the door for me and I went in. She said that she would introduce me to my flat mates later and that she hoped I didn't mind that they were two men. I said that I didn't mind because I had roomed with men before, as I had stayed with my brother Wes for the four months before I had left for London and she left me to get settled in to my new flat. 

I finished unpacking my meagre belongings from my two f/c bags and then went and examined the bathroom and kitchen before promptly going back into the bathroom and having an eagerly awaited shower under hot water. I finished my shower and exited the room to decide what to wear to meet my flat mates, other than a f/c towel. I finally decided on a f/c f/b (favourite brand) shirt that was plain and f/c trousers coupled with a pair of f/c converse that my brother Wes had bought me last year when he and I had been out shopping in LA with my best friends Sohinki and David Moss aka Lasercorn in order to get a dress and suits for Mari and Joshua's upcoming wedding. I heard a knock on my deep wood door and from the way the knuckles rapped impatiently against the door I could tell that it was one of my new flat mates who was eager to see me... Almost too eager to see me so I knew that this flat mate was impatient to see me almost as if he wanted to see me just to say he'd done it and forget about me. "Come in" I said as I finished getting changed and walked into the living room and froze. There were two men that I had never wanted to see again, sitting on the small black leather chairs that were arranged in a circle in the middle of the room. 

When I walked into the room, the two men looked up and smiled, clearly not recognising me and coming over to shake my hand. "I'm Sherlock Holmes, nice to meet you miss" said the devil with curly black hair and blue eyes and the other devil with brown straight hair and brown eyes introduced himself as John Watson. As I shook their hands, I felt a jolt of electricity run through me and by the way they stiffened, I could tell they did as well. My mind blanched in horror at the thought of the two people who hurt me being my mates and I was jolted back to reality when John said "So Miss, what's your name?"

I replied "My name is Y/n and I haven't forgotten you." They both looked at me in shock, with the surprise clearly showing in their eyes as they did so. Suddenly John stood up, hugged me close to him and started sobbing into me, apologising about how he hadn't meant to hurt me whilst Sherlock looked on, indifferently. Using the mate bond that had formed between us, I felt John's emotions and realised that his apology was sincere and meaningful as his emotions showed regret and guilt for his actions in the past, Sherlock's emotions however showed boredom like he didn't care and just wanted to get out of here. At that moment I knew that I had forgiven John as he didn't mean to hurt me whereas I utterly detested Sherlock because he clearly wasn't sorry about hurting one of the two people that he was meant to be with and look after for the rest of his life. 

As John continued sobbing into me while he hugged me, I leaned down and whispered quietly into his ear "I forgive you, John." After these words had been said, John looked up at me with his tear stained face and said "really?" I answered with a smile on my face and "really," in return. He hugged me again cheerfully and said thanks for giving him another chance to be with one of his soul mates. 

This whole time Sherlock had been watching the two with narrowed eyes and when y/n had forgiven John, his eyes had hardened as a lone tear ran down his face. 'Why do I always mess up my chances at having anything good in my life, such as hurting my soul mate and making her hate me? At this rate I won't even have the chance to just converse with her as she'll just push me away to be with John.' He thought sadly to himself as he watched the two cheerfully have a conversation nearby, hugging and laughing as he wished that he was with the two, hugging both of them as the other two laughed. 'God I wish that was me, but the chances of that ever happening are slimmer than Dean and Cas coming out about how they're gay for each other..'


End file.
